


you are not the (chosen's) father

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tossing all my tiny drafts up onto ao3 in one batch as tiny christmas gifts (or: i'm tired of looking at 'em)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	you are not the (chosen's) father

Somnus had never felt more afraid in his life as he approached the crystal above the throne, his son’s small hand clasped tightly in his own. The ring on his finger was silent; the draconian had commanded him a fortnight ago, and now the hour had come.

“It’s all right, Morpheus,” Somnus said, and though he _knew_ the boy would not remember any of this after, should the crystal respond to the child, he still fought to keep his voice steady. 

Morpheus looked up at his father with that same open, curious expression he always wore; his rounded face was a mirror of Somnus’s own when he was young, same bright blue eyes. His hear t pounding in his chest, Somnus helped the boy up onto the stairs.

“Come. A bit closer, now. It won’t hurt you.”

It couldn’t hurt him – that was the promise that he’d made the god of light  _swear_ upon. He’d seen too much blood in this room, already seen what happened when the crystal violently rejected a man. Somnus breathed in deeply and held it as Morpheus reached out with a small hand and brushed the edge of the crystal.

Nothing.

Not even a whisper from the voice within the stone on his hand.

Somnus almost collapsed with relief; he grabbed Morpheus and twisted him around, pulling him tightly into his arms. The child blinked at his fathers sudden reaction; he returned the hug tentatively.

“Um..papa?”

“It’s all right,” Somnus said shakily, patting his hair. “You’re all right. You’re fine.”

He heard a low hissing in the back of his mind; a reminder that, even though his son was not the chosen king, the draconian  _would_ have him one day. Just as he would have Somnus himself, Morpheus, and all of the poor, cursed children born long after them, until the true king arrived.

Trembling with relief on the stone steps of the palace, Somnus found that he just didn’t  _care._

As long as he wouldn’t have to turn his blade upon his own son as well.

**Author's Note:**

> tossing all my tiny drafts up onto ao3 in one batch as tiny christmas gifts (or: i'm tired of looking at 'em)


End file.
